Bump In the Night: Para Nappa Activity
by MegaKat
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! For those of you familiar with Ghost!Nappa from TFS DBZA, you'll get the joke. This is kind of dark, pretty bizarre, and definitely smutty, but read the warnings inside, ok? R&R if you like it, and please try to take it with a grain of salt and some dark humor. I'm horrible, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So, this is what happens when I watch too much TFS and get bored and brainstorm insane ideas. WARNING, it's pretty much way way way out there. It's a little weird, it's a little dark… ok, it's really dark. And pretty weird even by my standards, but it was fun to write and I laughed almost the whole way through it. This should be about 3 chapters yall, so enjoy my Ghost!Nappa smutastic porn with very little plot. And please don't flame and/or kill me. This ain't gonna be everyone's cup of tea.**

Stroking her clit slowly, Ami closed her eyes and cupped a breast with her free hand, imagining that the dreams she'd been having were real. The multitude of hands that had wandered her had been arousing and soothing at the same time, and the mouths wandering her sensitive flesh had felt absolutely divine, even if they'd never once kissed her between her legs as she'd been hoping for in the dream.

No, they'd only aroused her to the point of frustration, then they'd left her to fall into a deeper, dreamless sleep, and she'd woken both mornings sexually unfulfilled, achy and needy. "Wouldn't mind it now if they would actually let me orgasm, though," she mused to herself, blushing at the thought as she dipped a finger into herself and rubbed her g-spot for a few moments before going back to her aching clit.

At first, Ami thought that she was imagining the calloused, male hand caressing her inner thigh was part of her perverted fantasy, but when it slid over the fingers that were moving inside of her panties, she gasped and opened her eyes, only to find that she was alone. But the large hand was there, its weight just as real as she was, and when it crept its way up to her wrist and tugged her fingers away from her clit, she screamed, only to feel another hand cover her mouth.

Her attempt to leap out of the bed was thwarted by dozens of other hands pinning her down, followed by the feeling of some sort of power settling over her, locking her in place. The hands restraining her loosened their grip then, and trying her best not to panic, Ami struggled fruitlessly for what felt like an hour before she finally accepted the fact that she couldn't escape, a hand covering her mouth every time she tried to scream or call for help.

"It wasn't a dream!" She finally squeaked as she went limp. "Oh God, it wasn't a dream!"

Nothing and no one answered her, and with her brain running a million miles an hour, Ami wondered if whatever had been arousing her would even be able to communicate with her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, fighting the urge to panic. A slow stroke to her clothed sex answered her, and she gasped in reaction when her traitorous body responded positively to the contact, her clit throbbing at the memory of all of the touching and kissing she'd experienced when she'd thought she'd been dreaming. "Are… are you going to hurt me? Um… two knocks for no, one for yes." She'd seen that in a movie once, and just as she was wondering if the entity in her room could even knock, two steady raps sounded on the headboard.

"Are you a ghost?" She whimpered fearfully, shivering when one knock sounded immediately. "Oh dear God… y—y—you're dead!?"

One knock.

"B—b—but _why_!? You're dead! You couldn't possibly get anything out of this, could you!?"

There was a pause at that, and Ami trembled for several seconds before three knocks replied, which she translated to "I don't know." "Did… did I do something to make you mad?"

Two knocks.

"Are you doing this just to scare me? For kicks?" She asked a little more calmly, relieved that she hadn't made the entity pinning her angry. Two knocks sounded yet again, and the knowledge that he/she/them wasn't intentionally trying to terrify the hell out of her did wonders for settling her nerves. The sensation of several hands tugging at her clothes spurred on yet another question, and Ami trembled when they switched to simply stroking and soothing her as she spoke. "How many of you are in the room? Th—there's so many hands…"

One knock came, and Ami puzzled over that for a moment. "Wait. There's only one spirit in this room with me?" Another single knock sounded. "Wait," she repeated when they began to tug at her nightgown yet again—she was surprised when they listened and resumed their gentle petting, and she actually relaxed a little, her eyes slipping shut as she couldn't help but enjoy the attention. "Mmm… that's nice. So… if you're some sort of spirit, are you maybe just displacing your energy or something to do what you're doing now?" She asked curiously.

It replied with one knock, and she shivered with pleasure when a pair of lips rasped over hers, almost as if it was praising her deductive abilities. "Are you female?" Two knocks.

"Will you let me up?"

Two knocks.

"Oh, come on! Why not?" A hand cupping her wet panties answered, and Ami's body tried to react and raise its hips, but the force holding her down wouldn't let her budge even an inch. With the invisible hands still wandering her gently, Ami concluded that if this being was truly a ghost, it had all the time in the world and it likely wouldn't be swayed by much to release her, so she made a quick decision based on that fact and the undeniable ache inside of her. After all, it hadn't hurt her, so maybe… "If I let you do what you want… will you get me off this time?" She asked shyly.

Three knocks and another kiss came as her answer, and Ami wondered if the ghost was just being a smartass. "Look… I came to bed with the intention of having an orgasm," she began diplomatically, only to have the second half of her sentence silenced with a kiss as the straps of her silky nightgown were drawn down by unseen hands and a pair of mouths joined in, kissing the creamy skin of both of her shoulders, the gentle pecks morphing quickly into hot, slow open-mouthed kisses, a second set joining in to give her throat the same treatment.

"You really won't hurt me?" She asked breathlessly when the ghost broke the kiss, her eyes growing hazy from arousal as the four mouths on her shoulders and throat continued their seduction. Another kiss to her lips answered her, one of those large male hands cupping her face as a group of smaller hands began to stroke her in a clear effort to ease her inhibitions, every touch soft and warm as the lips pressing to hers parted and a tongue brushed her lower lip in an attempt to coax her to open to him.

During the last two nights, she'd eagerly kissed this supernatural lover in return, but now that she knew he was real… "I'm a little scared," she whispered, blushing at the confession. Ami felt him sigh as he kissed her cheek, a hand running through her hair just as one of the mouths on her neck fastened to a sensitive spot that usually made her toes curl. Gasping at the pleasure, she still trembled, wishing silently that she could move. Maybe then this wouldn't be so unnerving, even if she had to admit that not being able to move was a little hot. "Just please don't hurt me," she repeated, only to relax a bit, surprised to feel a cheek pressing to her own and the face attached to it nodding slowly as one knock echoed throughout the room.

Clearly he understood and he was agreeing yet again not to harm her. Thanks to that reassurance, Ami managed to think rationally again, and she remembered that he hadn't harmed her once when she'd been eager and convinced that she was dreaming—in fact, the mouths and hands teasing her had been infinitely gentle and attentive even if they hadn't finished her off.

"Please… all joking aside, will you make me come this time?" She asked as he nuzzled her. He answered with a slow, deliberate nod, and Ami relaxed the rest of the way, gasping when the mouths at her shoulders trailed their way down to her bared nipples and fastened onto them, suckling her noisily.

The warmth in her belly built far faster than it had the last two nights, and even though Ami knew part of it was from her lack of release, she also knew that a lot of it was because she found this whole thing to be ridiculously erotic. "Gods, I'm such a closet pervert," she whimpered as her arousal grew to a point of discomfort. "I'm being pinned down and seduced by a ghost, what's wrong with me! I should be screaming for help!"

Some internal instinct told her that her lover was laughing at that as she felt her nightgown being drawn completely off of her, and when she felt a pair of hands caressing her inner thighs and a mouth kissing just above the hem of her panties, she let out a desperate moan. "Yes… _please_…"

All attempts to wiggle or rock her hips in demand were thwarted by whatever powers he was using to keep her utterly still, and when a set of teeth tugged briefly at the front of her underwear, she felt ready to scream in frustration. The hands on her thighs were maddening as they stroked and kneaded the firm flesh and spread her legs, the calloused thumbs rasping occasionally against the moist cotton covering her, and when she felt that warm mouth descend briefly to kiss her shaved lips through the garment, she let loose a loud, needy moan.

Throughout all of that, the hands were still caressing the rest of her, and the mouths attached to her sensitive nipples were still sucking and licking even as the two on her neck worshipped all of her good spots. Her lover was back, too, gently cupping and squeezing her breasts as he kissed her lips, drinking in her wanton moans. A high, nearly miserable whine escaped her when the mouth between her legs stopped stimulating her—sure, it was really just teasing her, but at least it was something!—and it moved to her inner thighs, kissing the warm skin, sucking down on occasion to leave lovebites in its wake.

"Stop teasing me!" She finally demanded, followed by a nip to the mouth trying to kiss her once more. "I swear to God, if you leave me hanging like you did the last two nights, I'll go out and find someone to finish me off!"

A nip to her throat made her squeak in surprise; it hadn't hurt, but her eyes snapped open in reaction and she scowled at the seemingly empty air. "Play nice!" She huffed, referring just as much to the searing need for some friction between her legs as she was to the sharp admonishment. Ami was mollified by a gentle kiss to the sore spot and she relaxed again, only to gasp and try to arch when she felt his thumbs hooking her panties at her hips and drawing them down, the whispering of the cloth against her sex making her moan.

She was rewarded further with a kiss to her bared mound, and she could only slump into the mattress in reaction, wishing she could hook her legs over his shoulders. He was doing it for her, though, parting her thighs so that she was fully exposed, and Ami blushed at the thought even as her eyes rolled back from a slow, teasing lick to the crease of her folds. "Gods yes… more… please…"

He instantly followed orders, parting her with his tongue, briefly flicking over her clit, making her gasp loudly and try her best to buck against him yet again, but it didn't matter anymore that she couldn't move because he wasn't letting up and was diving back in, the following lick firmer than the last. "Yes, just like that! That's perfect!"

Ami wasn't disappointed; her ghostly lover kept up the licking, but when Ami felt a second tongue join in and penetrate her, she squealed in surprise. "Oh! Oh crap!" The tongue didn't feel natural, either, it was impossibly long, and while it wasn't quite wide enough to break her hymen—it only stretched it a tad—the foreign sensation of having anything so deep inside of her made her tremble nervously. "I—I'm a virgin," she stammered out, only to jump in surprise when everything suddenly stopped. "I um… I don't mind what you're doing," she clarified, "only please be careful?"

He replied by delicately sucking at her clit, and the rest of the mouths and hands resumed their attentions a few seconds later when she moaned happily at the stimulation to her swollen nub. The unnaturally long tongue began to slowly squirm inside of her too, turning even as it licked a spot that had her whimpering and trying to writhe against the force holding her down. "I… I'm going to come," she whined as it bore down on that spot and the rest of it twisted and rotated against her tight walls. "Please don't stop!"

Ami savored the intense pleasure that always came before orgasm as the ghost complied with her request and continued, focusing on the growing heat in her belly and the steady shocks of ecstasy pulsing from her sex into every nerve ending, her fingers and toes tingling as the pressure inside of her rose even higher.

And then it exploded suddenly and she cried out, her body singing as it rode out the tsunami of pleasure washing over her, her yell of rapture morphing into a long moan when he continued to gently suck her clit and the tongue inside of her began to simply thrust to ride out her climax. "So good," she whimpered, sagging as the intensity died down to a beautiful warmth that simply engulfed her, finally satisfied for the first time in days. "Thank you," she added with a happy sigh, mistakenly thinking that they were done when the amorous ghost paused, only to gasp several seconds later, her eyes going wide at the feeling of the tongue inside of her expanding in width. "W—Wait! I'm a virgin, remember!? Please! Please _don't_, I'm begging you!"

The hands covering her stroked her soothingly as the hot tongue inside of her slowly continued to grow, but when Ami didn't feel the expected pain at her entrance, it dawned on her that the appendage inside of her hadn't grown anywhere near the proof of her virginity. It was still thin enough not to break her hymen right there at the entrance, and had only expanded inside of her an inch past it. "Oh… that's really weird," she whispered. "Like… really, _really_ weird. I don't even have words for it beyond that, Mr. Ghost."

He didn't move at that and only continued to lightly suck while the hands and mouths on her kept up what they'd been doing, and it was only after a minute or two that Ami realized he was possibly waiting for her permission. "Ok… but on one condition. Besides not taking my virginity," she added hurriedly. One rap to her headboard told her he was listening, and the Senshi of Mercury nodded. "Stop holding me down, please. It… it's kind of hot, I'll admit, but in this situation I'm not exactly comfortable with it. Not yet, anyway. Maybe in the future if you're planning on doing this sort of thing regularly, though…?"

The supernatural force holding her down lifted then, and Ami moved her arms to test them out and wiggled her fingers and toes, squirming slightly against the face between her thighs. "Thank you," she sighed in relief. "Can I touch you?"

One knock.

Her hands found that his head was bald, but she didn't really get to explore more than that since the wide pseudo-cock inside of her was beginning to move, pulling back to just short of her barrier and then thrusting deep, making her arch in response and moan at the foreign sensation of being stretched wide and filled by a man. "Oh, so _this_ is what sex feels like… mmm… don't stop, I like it," she murmured, tensing at the powerful, gratifying pleasure that he was giving her with every careful movement, his mouth switching to licking her clit and his hands gently massaging her lower belly and her mound.

All of the stimulation to so many erogenous zones had her spiraling up into a second climax quickly, and Ami didn't have time to savor that intensity she loved so much right before orgasm; the added pressure of having an erection inside of her was setting her off faster, the resulting explosion harder and stronger than ever before, and she yelled at the force of it as she tightened around him even as he continued to move. "Gods… that was _amazing_!" She moaned, beginning to rock in time with him, tugging at his head to bring his mouth up to hers and kissing him passionately when he complied, her tongue tangling lazily with his as the cock inside of her began to move faster and harder, shoving her right into another orgasm.

Ami stiffened and bucked at that, her shout of ecstasy muffled by the kiss, as well as her following moan when she realized she could touch him and she began to eagerly explore the rock-hard, muscular body pressing tightly against her. "You feel so sexy," she whispered breathlessly with only a hint of shyness as she cupped her bottom and gave it a squeeze, then lost her reason yet again as she came.

Ami was beyond words after that, her orgasms were coming too frequently for her to really think, and somewhere in her mind she knew that this was what Mina had meant by having multiples, but she was too caught up in the amazing experience to care about the terminology. All that mattered was the body pressing her into the mattress and the dozens of hands and mouths lighting her on fire as that long, wide cock continued to fuck her senseless without taking her virginity.

######################################

Nappa, the former general of the Saiyan armada and bodyguard to the prince of his people, had only been curious when he'd followed Ami home from visiting the prince's son and his little blonde wife. She emitted some sort of energy that resonated with him, and not only that, she seemed to sense his presence whenever he'd gotten close to her, constantly looking over her shoulder only to look away in confusion.

Even the blonde hadn't sensed him, though she also shared that odd energy signal, the power within her different from the blue-haired college student but just as strong.

So he'd followed her home to satisfy his curiosity, even climbing into bed with her after she'd dozed off, only to receive the surprise of his afterlife when she'd responded to his hand pushing her hair out of her face. She'd made a soft, pleased noise at the touch, indicating that she'd actually felt it, and he'd snatched back his hand only to stare at her in amazement for a half hour while he wondered what sort of witchcraft was at work.

He'd been able to move things for years and had done so for nearly two decades as he'd haunted Vegeta, taking a little joy in annoying or freaking out the man that had taken his life so coldly… but never once had anyone actually felt him. Sensed him, yes, with a little tingle down their spine and a feeling of paranoia that they weren't alone… but they'd never actually _felt_ it.

Nappa had finally worked up his courage to touch the sleeping blue-haired angel once more sometime around midnight, his fingertips trailing down her throat, and when she sighed and smiled, he licked his lips at such a beautiful sight. "Can you hear me?" He dared to ask, only for her to show no hint of being able to do so. "Hm… but you _can _feel me," he confirmed, cupping a warm breast and thumbing the nipple, feeling a rush of pleasure when she moaned softly and arched into his palm. "So responsive… I wonder if I might be able to feel you in return."

He'd seen his prince kiss his mate on the lips millions of times, so Nappa bent his head and tried out the gesture of affection for the first time, and when Ami began to return the kiss, he rumbled with pleasure and focused on arousing her further, concentrating for a moment to create a few phantom hands with his energy to wander her gently.

Nappa was a lot of things, but he wasn't a tease and had never left a lady hanging before, so when he suddenly ran out of energy, he was just as frustrated as she was. "Sorry," he rumbled as he pressed one last kiss to her lips, shivering when he actually felt it, groaning softly at how sweet she tasted. "Oh gods, I can actually feel and taste you," he whimpered, near tears from such a wonderful everyday thing that he'd dearly missed for over twenty years. "I'll go get more energy and come back tonight, Blue," he breathed in her ear before vanishing.

The second night was nearly a success, but after savoring the fact that she could feel him and he could feel her soft kisses and warm, living hands in return, Nappa ran out of energy and nearly threw something out of frustration. "Gods damn it, I want to get you off!" He whined, collapsing onto the bed beside her, listening to her whimpers as she blindly searched for him in her sleep.

"Please," she whispered, "come back to me… I want you…"

"And you'll have me," he sighed, kissing her even though neither of them could feel it. "I have an idea to accumulate enough energy, so sit tight for me, _atti_, and you'll have all you want tomorrow."

##################################

Nappa couldn't help but feel a little bit dishonorable as he found a hospice house in the city and surveyed the dying with a sympathetic eye, but the memory of Ami writhing beneath him in ecstasy as he'd felt her every touch and eager kiss pushed him onward.

He reminded himself that he was ending suffering as he drained a terminally ill woman of the last of her life force, having chosen her because she was already surrounded by her family. She hadn't died alone, at least, and when her spirit left her body and just stared at him, he shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

"Phht, don't apologize, young man," she chuckled, grinning up at him. "I've been begging for death for a month, so if anything… thank you. If you want more energy, I know the patients in rooms 25, 18, 9 and 7 would happily welcome an end to their suffering… though why you would want to linger on Earth is beyond me."

Blushing slightly at the sassy old lady, Nappa fidgeted in place. "There's this woman…"

"Ah, young love," she giggled. "Well, you go get you some more energy then, and eventually you'll realize that there isn't a point to lingering, even for the love of your life. You're dead, son, you've got nothing to offer her but heartache and regret, but you'll never take _my_ word for it. You'll have to figure that out on your own."

The old man in room nine actually saw him and blinked in surprise, but finally smiled in understanding after a moment when Nappa began to gently drain him of his energy. "Oh, finally," he sighed with his last breath, his spirit disappearing from the room within moments of manifesting, moving on to wherever the dead went if they decided not to linger.

The rest of them had been much the same, and Nappa didn't feel quite as guilty when he left as he had when he'd arrived, brimming with energy as he effortlessly transported himself to Ami's apartment with a thought, settling in to lie in wait until she went to bed again.

He'd watched her silently as she did her homework, but when she went to bed and he found her trying to get herself off, he wasn't a bit surprised and had joined in quickly, only to sigh in frustrated guilt when she screamed and he'd been forced to restrain her. So… she hadn't been concious of what she'd been doing the last two nights, apparently.

Sure, he'd known she'd been sleeping when he'd begun to satisfy his curiosity, but he hadn't thought she'd actually chalked it all up as some really hot, sexy dreams. It had been way too real for that!

So he'd been patient and was actually ready to release her and give up for the night, his efforts during the day for naught… until she'd come up with the genius idea of using knocks to communicate. Nappa gleefully answered her questions as he'd let the hands and mouths made of his own energy pet and soothe her nerves, and when she'd submitted to him, he'd happily licked and sucked at her clit until she'd orgasmed long and hard, only to pause when he was suddenly filled with even _more_ energy as a result.

He continued to ride out her pleasure despite his shock, though, and when it was clear that he hadn't hurt her by taking the wave of energy that had all but forced itself upon him, Nappa was filled with awe and quickly decided to see what would happen if she came again.

He'd been surprised to hear her confess to being a virgin, so he was careful as he used some of his power to fill her to the brim with an invisible arousal, stretching and stimulating her inner walls as he kept sucking and licking.

Nappa let out a groan of pleasure when she came a second time and a tsunami of her pure, sweet energy filled him, the ecstasy of feeling some of her climax making his cock twitch in response. "Oh gods… that's never happened before," he whispered in awe. He experimented with it as he continued to please her, and with every orgasm he gave her, she gave him more energy in return, and eventually he managed to maintain a full erection… only to realize that he couldn't use it on her without depleting everything he'd managed to accumulate so far.

He could feel it though, and as he tested it out by grinding it against her clit while he kissed her senseless, he shuddered at the pleasure he immediately felt and had to fight down the temptation to try and actually fuck her. "Soon," he whispered to himself.

It would take a lot of orgasms on her part to give him that much power, but he could be patient and bide his time, and his reward would totally be worth it in the end. The only question that remained was whether or not she'd ever let him do this again… he wasn't keen on the idea of forcing a multitude of orgasms on her for his own eventual pleasure, but maybe with some coercion and discussion, she'd be up to allowing him to share her bed as often as possible.

**R&R if you liked it, and if you read it and you didn't… I warned you. Next up, more smut and some paranormal activity when Nappa gets jealous. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! Nappa is such a bad influence…**

After waking alone—but still feeling the presence of someone watching her in the room—Ami looked at her beeping alarm clock and decided that not only could she not concentrate on class that day no matter how hard she tried, but that four short hours of sleep after having sex for the first time wasn't nearly enough rest to devote herself to eight hours of school.

So for the first time since she could ever remember, she emailed her professors from bed and laid out of class, claiming to have a migraine, and then flopped back under the covers naked only to jump and squeak when she felt a weight settle down on the other side of it, signaling that the horny ghost was indeed still hanging around. "I… um… I'm really tired," she whispered shyly. "You don't want more sex or anything, do you?"

One knock.

"Oh… um… if I'd had more sleep I wouldn't mind… but can we wait until after I've rested and gotten something to eat?" She asked timidly, her body feeling warm at the thought of having a hard cock inside of her once more, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment at her own eagerness.

One knock.

"Thanks," she sighed as she shut her eyes, smiling into a chest that felt solid and real as he snuggled close and engulfed her in his arms, his strong presence filling her with a sense of safety.

She woke again three hours later to the feeling of fingers running through her hair and a second set running up and down her back lazily, but other than that, the ghost was on his best behavior and let her get up to do her business, dress, and settle onto the couch with a bowl of cereal.

Ami didn't let him leave her thoughts though as she eyed her communicator a million times during breakfast, but she decided out of prudence not to call any of the other Senshi about her visitor. Especially not Rei. She'd be over in a heartbeat, trying to send the ghost on to the other side, and while that would probably be a good thing, Ami had to admit—at least to herself—that she'd immensely enjoyed the night before… and she wanted more. Rationally, she knew that was because he was "safe," that he couldn't expect much out of her and she didn't have to worry about him meeting her family or her friends, but hey, if he was agreeable about a possible arrangement—

As if someone's ears were burning, her communicator went off, and Ami jumped as she scrambled to answer it, blushing when she found Mina grinning on the other end. "Oh! Hi! Mina!"

"My, my… and here I expected someone to be deathly ill!" Mina exclaimed, beaming at the sight of Ami bright red and looking otherwise healthy. "And judging by the fact that you're blushing and you have obvious sex hair, something tells me that you're not at school because you had a gentleman caller last night. So… how was he!?"

"Um… he was out of this world," Ami choked out, self-consciously righting the wild strands of her hair, mortified as she felt exactly what Mina was talking about, smoothing out the mess as quickly as she possibly could.

"Really!? Woo! GO AMI! Was he really that good!?"

"Yeah," she answered hesitantly, unable to keep herself from making another awful pun. "Downright inhuman." Feeling a pair of lips suddenly latching onto a nipple over the cloth of her t-shirt, Ami looked around out of instinct, then back down at Mina's face on her communicator. "And he's still here, so I need to go," she babbled out quickly, hanging up and squealing when he pinned her to the couch with his massive frame and kissed her heatedly.

Wondering why she'd even bothered putting on underwear, Ami lifted her hips for him when he drew them off, her hands keeping his head in place as she returned the intense kiss, her body arching into him the moment she felt another mouth between her thighs. The insistent licking and sucking did her in quickly, and when she moaned loudly and bucked into the very male body grinding against hers, she felt a real, genuine arousal pulsing against her inner thigh.

Ami broke the kiss then and blushed, shutting her eyes so that she could better see him with her hands, and she wasn't disappointed when he held still for her exploration. Hard, rippling muscles twitched beneath her fingertips, and she realized what a giant he was by the breadth of his shoulders, and furthermore by the size of his erection. "I… I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she whispered nervously. "You're really big… and I know it'll hurt. But… I wouldn't mind making you come in return," she offered shyly.

Two knocks on the coffee table answered her, and Ami was surprised to feel him shiver against her as he gently extracted her fingers from around his aching cock, but she didn't protest as she felt the inhumanly long tongue from last night fill her up, expanding to a size that was much wider than before… in fact, it was just as wide as the arousal she'd had in her hand. "Oh… so this is what you'd feel like," she breathed in ecstasy as her body adjusted to the massive erection stretching her to the point of discomfort. She got used to it quickly as the lips sucking at her clit resumed their attentions, though, and after only a few moments her body was singing in reaction to him moving carefully inside of her. "You feel so good… don't stop…"

"Oh, I won't," he purred in her ear even though she couldn't hear him, sitting her up so that she was straddling him, her soft moans increasing in volume and filling the room as he stripped her of her shirt and palmed her breasts, sending her hurtling into another climax and washing him in waves of energy as a result. "You're gonna regret calling out of school," Nappa chuckled as yet another climax followed on the heels of the last and he ground his cock against her clit, savoring the pleasure that he still couldn't believe that he could feel. "You're mine all day, woman. All day long."

###################################

"Can I at least take a shower!?" Ami giggled as she felt him pressing her to the wall, the water beating down on her head even as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Come on, I'm all sweaty and smelly! You might not be able to smell me, but I sure can!" A lick to her clit made her flinch a bit, and Ami sighed with a hint of sadness at the faint sting—she'd honestly been looking forward to a little romp in the shower with her supernatural boyfriend.

"I'm a little sore, too," she admitted softly. "I might be a Senshi, but even I can only take so—what?" She asked when he stilled against her. "Oh… you didn't know? Really? I guess you haven't been hanging around me for long, then."

One knock came, and an upturned crescent moon was drawn on the fogged up glass by an unseen hand.

"Oh, no! I'm not Sailor Moon!" Ami laughed. "I'm Sailor Mercury, the goddess of wisdom and the Senshi of water and ice," she informed him with a hint of a modest blush. She realized then what his little drawing had implicated, and with a beaming smile she pointed at the glass. "You can write!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Can you tell me your name?"

It was quickly sketched out in the fog, but much to Ami's dismay, she couldn't read the language it was written in—clearly he understood her language but couldn't read or write in it. "I don't know those symbols, sorry. It's ok though, we'll figure out a better way to communicate. In fact, after I shower, I can look some stuff up online while we let my body recuperate?" She asked shyly when he began to nibble at her throat. "I know there's got to be something we can use on the millions of paranormal websites out there. Maybe something similar to an Ouija board?"

His calloused hands lifted a bottle of soap in reply and began spreading its contents over her gently, and within moments, Ami was practically purring with arousal, arching into his touch as he soaped her up and washed her hair. "Wish I could return the favor," she whispered up at him, her eyes hazy with desire.

That was when she got the bright idea to try and do just that, and she blushed as a layer of suds spread over his torso revealed a broad body with tight abs and shoulders that towered over her. "Wow… I felt how big you are, but… seeing you is a totally different matter," she breathed in awe, only for her eyes to widen when she spread some soap over a very generous arousal. "Oh gods… I… _wow_…"

Ami couldn't help but stroke it several times, taking in its impossible length and girth, her cheeks red as she recalled how wonderful that width had felt inside of her only twenty minutes beforehand. And gods help her, she was honestly thinking about telling him to show her what the real thing felt like. "Does that feel good?" She asked curiously. One knock and a little thrust into her hand answered her, and when she felt herself being filled like before with that phantom cock as he pressed her to the wall, she moaned in surrender despite her lingering soreness, wrapping her legs around him tightly when he lifted her against him. "I want to make you come, too," she breathed as she continued to stroke him.

Nappa wasn't sure if he had enough energy for that just yet, but when she whimpered and gave him a little squeeze as she climaxed, he couldn't help but want to try even if he wouldn't be able to, if only to make her happy. So he withdrew the energy moving inside of her and pressed the tip of his arousal to her entrance, kissing her gently as he rocked once in a clear request for entry.

"I'm tempted," she whispered. "But… I'm not ready for that quite yet. _So_ tempting, though," she moaned, only to flinch as he stretched her barrier with the pulsing head. Ami was a little surprised to feel him withdraw at that and sighed into the lingering kiss he gave her, his hand cupping her face as he lowered her to her feet. "I've never even had a boyfriend before," she explained shyly, "so give me a few days to work up my courage for that, ok?"

One knock replied, and then she was being rinsed, her lover invisible as the suds were washed off of him in the process, and then she was being lifted out of the shower and dried.

Nappa let her go with one more warm, soft kiss, sighing to himself as she blushed and her eyes roamed the air in front of her; she was clearly trying her best to see him, or maybe just hoping that she might be able to. It always cost a huge amount of energy to make himself visible—even more than it did to speak—but Nappa found himself wanting to do anything and everything to make her happy, so he summoned the energy, concentrating hard so that she might be able to see him, even if only for a few seconds.

Ami gasped as he flickered into being, her blue eyes locking with ebony, her stomach jumping and rolling in reaction before she broke the gaze and looked him up and down slowly. "Oh… wow… you're so _handsome_," she whispered in admiration, her hand trembling as it reached out to stroke his bare chest. A little flash of his teeth in a disarming smile had a rush of warmth shooting right to her core, but he was gone before she could say anything, invisible once more. "I'll go get working on a means of communication," she said hurriedly, throwing on some clothes and rushing to her computer. "And I'll transform for a little while so I can heal up quicker," she added with a giggle.

###################################

Nappa was still reeling from the fact that he'd felt the pull when he heard Ami rummaging around in the kitchen, and he listened to her read aloud from a wine bottle and mention something about her friend Mina as she poured herself a glass of it. Apparently the blonde on the communicator had given her the wine and Ami, not being much of a drinker, had let it sit in the cabinet for nearly forever.

She was sipping from a glass and searching on Google for ways to talk to the dead, but most of it involved talking boards and other stuff that would require her lover to be able to read in her language.

"There's some kind of radio that supposedly works," she told him after twenty minutes of surfing the internet with only a few results. Two knocks sounded at that, though, and Sailor Mercury sighed, leaning back in her chair as she drained her wineglass. "Damn, and I'd been hoping that I could at least know your name."

Blinking in surprise at the feeling of him rushing past her into the kitchen, Mercury looked in the direction he was headed in and stood when he started knocking repeatedly on the fridge. "What? Is your name in there?"

The sound stopped for several seconds and one knock came in reply, and she was on her feet and opening the fridge in a matter of moments, brimming with excitement as she held the door open wide. The wine bottle shifted on the shelf in the fridge, turning so that the label was facing her, and she plucked it up and regarded it in confusion. "Your name is wine?"

Two knocks.

"Oh… ok. OH! I was reading it aloud, that's right!" Practically vibrating with anticipation, she started from the top and worked her way down, and when she reached the line "bottled in Napa Valley by—" vigorous knocking to the fridge door stopped her. "Bottled?"

Two knocks.

"Napa?"

One knock and a fierce kiss to her lips answered her and she beamed happily, ecstatic to finally know his name. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Nappa!" She giggled, her cheeks flushing prettily as she returned the bottle to the shelf and closed the refrigerator. That giggle became a full blown laugh when she felt his lips on the back of her hand and he flickered into her view for a moment, bowing over it and apparently chuckling as he introduced himself.

"A little late for _that_, isn't it!?" She laughed. It took her a minute to sober up, and when she did she was smiling warmly towards the hand she could feel still grasping hers. "I wish I'd known your name sooner, but I'm very glad to know you, Nappa," she said sincerely. "And I'm Ami, just in case you didn't know my name," she added with a hint of shyness.

One knock replied, and she shivered with pleasure when she felt herself drawn into his arms and kissed, his hands and lips gentle as they slowly aroused her for the third time that morning, something telling her that she was going to be in for a very long day of lovemaking.

###################################

"Again?" Ami giggled as she felt Nappa kissing a line between her breasts, waking her from the eight hours of sleep he'd promised her with a kiss when the sun had finally set. "Oh! Oh no! Nappa, let me up, I have to get ready for—ooooh…" His tongue was tracing her clit slowly, and Ami moaned softly a second time, all thoughts of school fleeing her mind when he began to suck.

She'd transformed for over an hour before bedtime, so now that she was all healed up and fresh, she was just as sensitive and responsive as she'd been the very first night, her hands clutching the back of his head and her legs winding around his shoulders as she felt that phantom arousal fill her and pump into her leisurely. "N—Nappa… going to come," she warned him just before the pleasure rolling through her intensified exponentially and she cried out in rapture, her sex flexing around the thick cock pumping into her harder as it rode out her orgasm.

She went limp at that, moaning into his kiss when his lips crashed into hers, her hips moving in time with the slow, gentle thrusts between her thighs. "Nappa… gods, Nappa…"

Ami never got tired of saying his name now that she knew it, and judging by his response, he loved the sound of it, too. He was rock hard as always, grinding her clit in a wonderful counterpoint to the movement of his displaced energy, and as she moaned loudly at the beginning of another climax, he wished to the gods that he had enough energy to actually fuck her.

He was close, but not yet; if he tried to so soon he'd surely deplete just about everything he had and he'd risk fading completely. He would likely still exist, but he'd barely be a shade in comparison to what he currently was; he'd see Ami and hear her, but neither of them would be able to touch each other. She'd likely have to wait years just for him to build up enough power to so much as kiss her again.

Thankfully for both of them, Nappa had learned a ridiculous amount of patience over the last twenty years, so he settled for enjoying her and the pleasure he could bring her while he waited to gain enough energy to finally know what it was like to be inside of her.

It was two hours before he finally let up his delight assault on her senses, and when he did, Ami stared at the clock and whined, flailing a little as she flopped back down on the bed. "Now I'll never make it in time! Damn it, Nappa, I don't think I've ever missed two days of school in a row. I should have been in class thirty minutes ago!"

There was a knock at her door then, and it took Ami a moment to realize that it wasn't Nappa trying to communicate with her, but once it dawned on her that someone was at her apartment door she was grabbing her robe and hurrying towards it. "Yes?" She asked, opening it only as far as the chain would allow.

"Mizuno-san, the professor let me leave class to come check on you," a male voice answered. Ami peeked around the door to find Oe Kintaro—one of her study buddies—smiling back at her with concern, and shivered at a sudden chill in the air. "Are you alright? You aren't still sick, are you?"

In a stroke of genius, Ami nodded quickly and looked around, knowing exactly which ailment she could claim to have in order to get away with missing school two days in a row and beyond. "Oh, no! My mask! I know it's only spread through droplet and it's not airborne, but—"

"Do you have the flu, Mizuno-san? Some of the other students and I put together a care package for you and…" He produced a basket from behind his back and offered it up, his cheeks burning brightly even as he shivered as well. "It's awfully cold in this hallway, isn't it?"

_Holy crap, I can see my breath!_ Ami realized. "It um… it's coming from my apartment, my apologies. I was running a high fever and I was so hot I turned the air conditioner on high last night. Please, Oe-san, forgive me, but I have mono and I'm terrified of giving it to anyone. I'd meant to send the professor an email and my doctor's note last night but I was so weak that I fell asleep on the couch and you only just woke me up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mizuno-san! Please, allow me to come in and at least cook you breakfast or something? My little sister had mono a few years ago and I remember how hard it was on her to perform even the simplest of tasks. Don't worry, I'll wear a mask, too, if you have a spare?"

Faced with such polite kindness, Ami honestly didn't know how to refuse and clutched her robe tightly around her, now visibly shivering in the cold foyer. "I…um… thank you," she finally sighed, pulling the chain on the door and blinking in surprise when her fingers stuck to the metal for a brief moment. "Gods, it's cold in here," she chattered out as she let Kintaro in. "Excuse me while I get dressed. I'll only be a minute."

Keeping his distance out of fear for catching her mononucleosis, Kintaro just smiled in understanding and bowed politely, still carrying the care package that Ami's classmates had lovingly made her. "I'll just show myself into the kitchen, Mizuno-san."

"Thank you," she replied as she hurried to her room and closed the door, noticing the change in temperature almost immediately. It hit her then—the change in temperature was because of Nappa! "What are you doing!?" She hissed out in a whisper.

Two firm knocks immediately came to her bathroom door, their tone sharp and no-nonsense.

"Nappa, I don't understand," she continued, keeping her voice at a whisper as she stripped off her robe and located some panties, a bra, a long skirt and a top. She added a sweater to that for good measure, but when she started to put her clothes on, she felt Nappa embracing her tightly from behind, kissing and nibbling at her neck. "Nappa, I have company," she sighed in understanding.

He wanted all of her attention, apparently, and wasn't happy that she was having someone over, but if the level of cold in the foyer had been any indicator, he was _very _unhappy. All of the websites she'd been on during the last two days had differed on many things, but one of the few facts they all agreed on was a change in temperature whenever a ghost was feeling negative emotions. "Look, just lay low until he's gone, alright?" Ami whispered in understanding.

Poor guy, who knew how long he'd been dead, how long he'd been lonely, and now that he had someone to communicate with, he was understandably jealous. "I'm stuck at home for the rest of the day now that I've claimed to have mono… honestly, I'm going to be stuck at home for several days," she added with a sigh and a weary shake of her head. "Damn it, why did I have to pick mono? I could be sick for weeks with it and—" The feeling of him chuckling against her and a kiss to her shoulder made her grin, and Ami snorted with subdued laughter. "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

One knock.

"Well, you'll have to be quiet until Oe-san leaves then, ok?"

Several seconds passed before she heard a single knock, and when Nappa released her and kissed her once, she sensed his presence going to the bed, where one side of it sank down from his large frame. "Thanks, Nappa. Hopefully he won't want to stay and cook me lunch, too… er, it was a joke," she added hurriedly when the temperature dropped ten degrees and two knocks answered her.

Ami eventually came out of the bedroom with a mask on and set the box of masks on the counter for Kintaro, smiling with her eyes at the sight of him diligently cooking her something to eat. "Thank you, Oe-san, I honestly didn't think I was going to have the strength to do it myself."

"No problem, Mizuno-san! You just have a seat in the living room and rest. Oh, and thanks for fixing the thermostat, I was shivering even with my coat on," he added with a laugh. "I hope you like noodles; I brought you some I made myself. I used to work in this noodle shop a couple years ago where they still make them from scratch, and it's one of the few things I can cook really well."

"I'm sure they'll be delicious, thank you," Ami said softly, blushing slightly when he shot her a grin. "If they taste half as good as they smell, they'll be wonderful. I'm just going to email all of my professors and pray that they aren't angry with me for not doing so last night."

"Oh, not at all!" Kintaro answered reassuringly. "Some of the stuff in that basket's from them, too, actually! They were all just as worried as we were when you didn't show up fifteen minutes early for physics like you usually do!"

Ami couldn't help but wallow in guilt at the knowledge that she'd made them all worry and quickly emailed all of her professors, explaining that she had mono and that she exceedingly sorry for her absences, as well as a promise to do any make-up homework or quizzes that they might want her to do at home. She also promised to fax them a doctor's note, and after checking to make sure that Kintaro wasn't paying attention, she went about fabricating one, discreetly using her Mercury computer from her laptop, trying to block out the thought of how loudly Luna would scream at her for doing something so morally ambiguous with one of her Senshi devices. _Especially if she knew what I'd been up to during the last forty-eight hours, _she thought with a deep blush.

"Mizuno-san, you're looking a bit flushed," Kintaro said from the foot of the couch, making her squeak and jump in surprise and hurriedly snap her laptop shot. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Here, why don't you eat something and I'll get you a cold rag for your forehead?"

Ami could only nod quickly and take the bowl, inwardly flailing over how close she'd come to screaming when he'd scared her. _I don't imagine Nappa would have stayed in the bedroom for very long then, _she thought, shuddering briefly at the thought of him possibly reacting violently if she were ever in danger. His size combined with his abilities to displace his energy made the possibilities for pain endless, and Ami silently prayed that he would never be put in such a position to react like that on her behalf.

"I brought all the assignments and a quiz for you, too," her classmate said as he returned with a cool washcloth and folded it and put it on her forehead, his mask securely in place as he came around the couch and took a seat next to her with his own bowl of udon. "Go ahead, eat, Mizuno-san. Then I'll clean up and get out of your hair so you can take a nap. Ok?"

"Thank you," she said softly, grateful to know that Kintaro would be leaving soon, wondering if Nappa had heard the good news.

######################################

Nappa had not heard the good news, in fact—he wasn't even near the apartment anymore because of a fear that he might do exactly what Ami was worrying about. He was jealous of the mortal making her soup—dangerously so—and the temptation to walk into the living room and snap his neck was so overwhelming that he'd gone with his better sense and had left shortly after Ami had dressed.

"Better yet, I could have drained him of his energy and used it to finally make sweet, passionate love to her," he mused as he walked. A bright idea hit him then, and Nappa grinned, turning right back around, his sights set on the hospice house as he wondered if he could gather enough power to be able to do just that.

The first time had gotten him enough energy to be able to touch her long enough to get her off, but Nappa was fairly sure that her orgasms held more power than one sick person's last few days of life. It didn't mean he wasn't willing to try, though. "And if there's enough people in there with enough time left… holy shit," he whispered as a brilliant idea struck him. "I could kill just _one _person with _lots_ of years left. Healthy years, at that… not just a few days of barely hanging on. Quality over quantity. Heh… maybe I should go back and drain that little shit that was making eyes at my Ami," he mused, only to discard the notion just as quickly even though it was fun to imagine Kintaro's face as Nappa slowly drained him of his life.

"Oh damn it, negative thoughts," he muttered as he noticed the glaze of ice on the sidewalk that had nothing to do with the cold, early December air. "I need to get those in check before I wind up turning Blue into a popsicle. She might be a goddess of ice, but I doubt she wants a cold lover."

It didn't take him long to find a young man walking with a backpack slung over his shoulder, but Nappa hesitated just as he reached out to drain him, a wash of guilt overcoming him and staying his hand. No, this man might have had years ahead of him, but he could also have someone depending on him at home. "I'd feel fucking horrible if I killed someone's mate or a brat's father," he sighed. "Damn it, I'm getting soft, aren't I? I guess being dead's given me more respect for the living. To the hospice house, I guess."

He was there in only a few minutes since he wasn't restricted by the movements of a body, but the moment he walked inside he stopped, sensing that something was definitely not right. There was an energy in the place—two of them, actually—that hadn't been there before, and the feeling of it made him pause before checking out any of the rooms. "Gods, I feel… hot," he muttered to himself, shaking off the feeling of a searing heat tingling along his very soul. "What the fuck is going on in here!?" He half-yelled when it intensified. "Fuck… what the… stop that, it _burns_!" He shouted, shaking off the strange power and sighing with relief when it suddenly backed off.

"Sorry!" The voice of an old man apologized as a wizened face poked into the empty lobby. "My, my… aren't you a big one!" He exclaimed as he stepped in, adjusting his priest's cap and taking in Nappa's enormity. "Were you this big when you were alive?"

"Eight feet by human reckoning," Nappa rumbled before pointing to him. "You're a Shinto priest."

"Hino-san, yes. Pleased to make your acquaintance, I was doing a cleaning at the request of some of the nurses since they've reported some supernatural activity as of late. Heh… you wouldn't happen to be the one responsible for that, would you?" The old man asked with a little grin. "It'd be a heck of a lot easier just to ask you to leave than it would be to force you out."

"Eh… I dunno, it depends. I was here, what…? Three days ago I think. Yeah, last night… and night before was when I… yeah. Three days. Sorry, time's been fuzzy for me for years," Nappa replied sheepishly. "I hope I didn't scare anyone if it was me; I really was trying to be quiet."

"No, it wasn't you, young man. This happened yesterday. Hm… you said years? Just how long have you been dead, son?" Hino asked gently.

"Twenty years this past summer," Nappa huffed. "I was killed by my best friend and the man I'd been protecting since birth. Fucking asshole," he ground out, only to wince when the priest shivered and his breath became visible. "Sorry… I usually have better control of my emotions but the last few days… well, let's just say they've been eventful."

"Trying to move on?" Hino guessed. "I know it can be trying when a spirit has as much remaining energy as you do, and if you'd like, my granddaughter and I could try and help—"

"No, not moving on," Nappa chuckled, the air around him warming again as he smiled and thought of Ami. "There's… wait, you're not going to try and supernaturally kick my ass or anything, are you?" A quick shake of the priest's head decided him, and Nappa's smile widened as he perched on a little chair in the empty lobby and sighed happily. It was nice to have someone to talk to. "There's this woman and— what?"

Unable to help himself, Hino just grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh no, I get it! Keep going and ignore me, I have a tendency to be a pervert sometimes!"

"Well, there's this woman. And not only can she sense me, but… she can _feel _me. I mean, like… really _feel _me, you know? Like I have a body, too. And I don't know how or why, but I can feel her, too. It's amazing," he whispered, his voice full of wonder. "I've been angry for so long about how I died, but she… she brings out the best in me. And when we're together it's nothing short of a miracle, you know? The way she responds to me and—er, sorry, I won't go into detail," he finished in embarrassment. "She'd probably kick my ass if she knew I was telling anyone about us."

"Sounds like she has some psychic ability to her like me and my granddaughter, Rei," Hino answered as he reached out and took Nappa's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, but my woman can't hear me or see me unless I use a lot of energy to make it happen. We communicate by touch and by me knocking for yes and no questions. Gods, she's amazing… damn it, what time is it? That little fucker's probably left her apartment by now—oh, yeah. She had some nosy little shit from school stop by to make sure she was alright since she's been faking sick for a couple days to be with me. I had to leave because I was unintentionally turning the place into a freezer. Figured I'd swing by here and see if anyone wanted to donate energy, you know? What?" he asked when the priest frowned deeply, "I only took it from people that wanted to die and no one else, I swear it on my tail! And yes, I do have a tail, I just learned to keep it concealed since it freaks out the other ghosts and I got tired of questions!" Nappa added defensively.

"You say you only took energy from people that had given you permission?" Hino asked slowly.

"Yes, why would I lie about it!? I killed people for a fucking living when I was alive and never lied about it then, why would I now!?" Nappa protested.

"Grandpa, is there a prob—holy shit you're HUGE!"

"Hi?" Nappa offered lamely, smirking down at the little old man when he protectively stepped between the miko in the doorway and himself. The old guy was alright in Nappa's book for that, most definitely. "Um… I'm Nappa."

"And it's freezing in here," she snapped, quickly getting over her shock at how big he was. "Get your emotions under control before I kick you out. Dying people have enough to worry about without turning into icicles."

"Sorry," he replied with a shrug. "Your grandfather and I were just talking, that's all."

"And I found out that the deaths at the same time three days ago had nothing to do with everyone dying two days ago," Grandpa Hino added seriously. "The people that passed on three days ago did so willingly and gave their energy to this young man, but he wasn't here when the rest happened."

"The rest… wait, do you mean there aren't any patients left?" Nappa asked in surprise even as he moved past the priest and the miko to start looking in the rooms. Sure enough, all of them were empty, the beds stripped and cleaned, some of them remade. "Holy shit… someone cleaned the joint out," he realized as he sensed the lingering presence of another spirit. "And there had to be about two dozen people left when I was done, too. Wow," he muttered as he returned to where the two were waiting for him in the lobby, "whoever did it made off with a lot of power."

"Any idea who might have done it?" The miko asked. "I'm Rei, by the way. Hino Rei."

"Nappa," he grunted, shaking her hand briefly as he cast out his senses to try and give her an answer. "I don't know, it's not someone I've ever met, sorry. Probably someone that recently died and is in denial. Trying to live again, you know. With enough energy they could come close, but it'd be a half-life at best."

"Sort of like you?" Grandpa Hino asked gently. "No offense, son, but you can't offer your lady love much of a life. You need to learn to move on, too."

"And no offense, old man, but I'd ask you to keep your advice to yourself," Nappa answered as he fought to keep his emotions in check. "I'm not exactly running around and draining energy from people that aren't ready to go. Just from people that _want_ to die."

"Hey, no offense meant, Nappa. Honestly, if I was dying, I'd readily donate to your cause! To think, my remaining life force could be used to make a beautiful woman orgasm! Ah, now that would be worth dying for!"

"Grandpa!" Rei groaned, her cheeks red as she facepalmed and shook her head. "Not in front of me, alright!? Keep your perverted thoughts out of my ears! And you," she directed at Nappa, "are just as bad! Killing people to get off sexually!?"

"Actually, no," he snorted, "I haven't been able to gather enough energy for that yet. I've just been getting _her _off for two days straight, and since I get some more power whenever she comes, I might be able to fuck her eventually. I'm not worried about that so much, though, it's nice just to be able to feel her and kiss her," he finished with a shrug, trying not to laugh at the way the miko was blushing and clearly trying to fight down a smile.

"Well… I'm not saying I approve—because I don't!—but it's actually kind of sweet," she admitted. "To do that for her without expecting anything for yourself, I mean. Back to the matter at hand, though," Rei added as she frowned and tried for the millionth time to track the spirit that had taken off with so much power, "I don't suppose you'd be able to find this asshole for us, would you?"

"Eh… maybe. I don't know, though," Nappa muttered guiltily, "not only do I not like the idea of leaving Blue alone for too long, but if this other guy took that much energy, he'd probably be strong enough to take mine too. Sorry, but I'm not jumping into a fight that I can't win."

"We're not asking you to fight him," Rei snorted, "we're just asking you to track him down."

"Which will result in a fight as soon as the malevolent spirit senses Nappa's presence," Grandpa Hino chimed in. "That's ok though, because I have an idea!" he cheered. "An idea that works out for all parties involved, in fact! Nappa gets more energy to make love to his lady, the other spirit is taken care of, and no one gets hurt in the process!"

"Grandpa, I'm not letting you die in the name of sex," Rei sputtered, rolling her eyes as she fisted her hands on her hips.

"Ah, but way a way to go!" he teased. "No worries, though, my idea is a really good one. Young man, do you feel up to walking a few blocks?" Grandpa asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure, Gramps, why not?" Nappa answered slowly, taking his hand and letting him lead him out of the hospice home, Rei trailing behind them.

The old man was quiet for two blocks, and when they stopped in front of a house, Rei immediately stepped in front of them, obviously pissed as hell and shaking her head emphatically. "No! I know exactly what you're up to and I don't agree with it one bit!" She shouted down at her grandfather.

"She _wants_ to die, Rei," Grandpa replied softly. "You know she does, and there's no point in making her suffer through another battle with chemo and radiation. If you're not comfortable with this, then you can stay out here, but I'm not passing up this golden opportunity to help someone that's asked for it. If she was old and dying you wouldn't have a problem with it, it's just because she's young that you can't accept it."

"But Grandpa, there's medical treatments that she could—"

"No, there aren't. There's a difference between being alive and living, and you know that. And Mitsuko has zero quality of life," he argued quietly. "Now wait out here if you can't—"

"No, I'm coming," she huffed, pushing past them both to knock on the door herself. "If you insist on doing this, the least I can do is hold her hand and make her understand that she still has a choice."

**Yeah, I'm ending it there! And I think this'll be probably a five-parter because I have some fun ideas, so sorry that it won't be done by Halloween! R&R!**


End file.
